


Cruise Ship Sickness

by robingurl



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Cruise Ships, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote off from season 3 of the series. As usual poor Dick falls ill.





	Cruise Ship Sickness

Title: Cruise Ship Sickness  
Universe: 66 Batman  
Complete: No

\--

The small teens body glistened with sweat from the fever that was wreaking havoc. The room had been quarantined as the sick room, not the usual sick room one would find on a big luxury liner but a real sick room. 

His shirt had been removed by familiar hands as another familiar presence held him up right just long enough to pull the wet material off. He shivered slightly his head drooping tucking into his chest. His blue eyes were glowing from the fever, tears welling up from the pain of having to breathe.

His body was in shape, in fact the best shape the doctor had ever seen but even a body this was built would fall prey to the influenza or that's what the doctor had called it.

Now the supple lean body felt like it had aged too many years in such a short time. Every bone and muscle in his body ached, screaming in pain with each forced movement.

He wanted to scream in agony but all he could do was muster a weak whimper.

“Easy chum, you’re safe.”

The deep voice rumbled through his ears sending waves of relief through his body, Bruce was here. Everything was going to be ok.

He let out another whimper and a wince of pain as he let out another conjested breath. The world suddenly changed direction and the next thing he knew he was leaning against something soft but well defined at the same time. The scent he could barely pick up was the expensive cologne that only a multimillionare could. He smiled briefly snuggling close, “Bruce..” He whispered.

“Doc, isn’t there anything you can do for the pain?” Bruce normally didn’t go for the medical remedies what so ever. He believed the human body had it’s own healing power. While he still believed that but he wasn’t going to just let Dick suffer in pain. Just the feeling of his ward’s body curled close too weak to defend himself almost did Bruce in.

The doctor was silent before nodding. He opened his black bag and pulled out a syringe which he stuck into the head of a medicine bottle, a clear liquid gathered into the top and then the doctor approached the duo on the bed.

“Wait, what is it exactly?” Dick was too weak to defend himself so it was up to Bruce. “It’s not that I don’t trust you…” He added quickly tightening his embrace around his ward.

“Of course not, this is a mild sedative. The lad needs to rest in order to heal. Right now he’s in too much pain to resist, not good for his health.”

The old man, took an alchol swab and ran it over Dick’s left arm, right where his vein was, near the inside of the bend of his arm. Dick seemed to know what was coming and made a fearful noise burying his face further into Bruce’s chest.

“I’ve got you solider.”

The needle pressed against the fever red skin, sweat beaded down Dick’s face as he let out a hiss of pain. The needle pierced the first layer of skin moving quickly down to the blue vein. The doctor pressed the stopper and the clear liquid entered the boy’s blood stream.

In seconds Dick’s weak body went limp in Bruce’s arms, Dick’s eyes were barely open as he tried to ask Bruce to stay with him. Finally he whispered a breathy, “Don’t leave me…”

The last of the medicine was gone and the doctor slowly pulled the needle  out, a bruise was already forming around the injection site. The last pull out and Dick whimpered in pain as the tiny hole stung from the left over alchol. “Just rest master Grayson, you will feel better when you re-awaken.”


End file.
